Service companies often place fiber optic cables downhole along the casing of a hydrocarbon well, to communicate properties and conditions at different positions downhole. Generally, these cables are installed prior to perforating the casing of the hydrocarbon well. Unfortunately, it can be very difficult to detect the presence and location of downhole fiber optic cables. For example, fiber optic cables transmit signals via light-based technology. Therefore, fiber optic cables do not carry an electrical current that could be used to detect their presence or location. Moreover, since the fiber optic strands in fiber optic cables are not made of metal, fiber optic cables do not hold a sufficient metallic mass to allow detection. Even though a metallic sheathing may be used to protect fiber optic cables, the amount of metal in such sheathing is insignificant for detection purposes. Accordingly, because fiber optic cables generally cannot be detected or located downhole, these cables are often damaged when service companies perforate the casing.